<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crystalline by chiiibiiichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691640">crystalline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan'>chiiibiiichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a kageyama tobio x reader commission piece!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crystalline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://youtu.be/f8tcvgje-p0 — listen to crystalline by jome while reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julianne is a dreamer, often starry-eyed and grinning. She wanted a lot of things, for herself and for other people. With a stretch of her arm, she could reach the skies. Her palms could hold the world, her lips could speak the greatest speeches. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julianne was a fortified tower, hardened by hardships but still stays gentle from hatred. She was a lot of things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And right now, she was tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her shoulders sagged and her eyes are dim, a lot of things are happening at the same time. This morning, she woke up, came to the mirror, and squinted at the blooming pimple on the tip of her nose. At school, she walked up, crashing to a stranger that spilled coffee on her favorite shirt. During homeroom, she stood up, only to hear snickers from her classmates about something she couldn't hear but was so sure was about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rest was a faraway place, almost forbidden as she camped out on her favorite cafe armed with books and reviewers. Exams are coming up, she needs to focus, focus, focus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her phone pinged with a notification, a message from a group with her and her friends, they wanted to hang out. She felt as if a pit opened in her chest as they all said yes and she could only think of an excuse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Graduated. Married. Promoted. Her friends are on the top of their game, hustling while barely breaking a nail. Julianne felt her back would soon break and her knees would soon give, and she was still only <em>here</em>. How did they do it? What does she have to do not to fall behind? Who does she have to befriend? What can s-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There it was again, the tiredness. The kind of tired that weighed heavy on the shoulders, the kind of tired that pricked the eyes but refuses to let you cry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was okay, maybe, she didn't have the time to cry anyway. She needed to finish this project instead, she needed to write this essay, she needed to be there for that friend that broke up with their boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn't have the time for anything, most especially these stupid insecurities and unimportant thoughts. Herself, in general.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The number of sighs that escaped her lips caught the attention of a dark-haired boy with pressed lips. He looked at her with indifferent eyes, Julianne didn't notice him come closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," the boy called quietly, bowing down by her feet to pick up a piece of paper, "You stepped on this." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" Julianne asked, gasping as she snatched her English essay that had her shoeprint right in the middle, "Fuck." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. <em>Fuck fuck fuck</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It happened even before she could take her next breath, Julianne sobbed. She held the paper to her face and she cried. In the quiet cafe, it was a scene and the boy could only watch her widened eyes</span>. He scratched his temple and pulled the seat beside hers, holding a handkerchief in his hand as he waited for her to stop crying. </p><p class="p1">"Here," the boy said quietly, sliding the handkerchief towards her.</p><p class="p1">Julianne sniffed, furrowed her brows, and mumbled, "Thanks."</p><p class="p1">"I'm Tobio," he introduced, scratching his left temple, "Are you okay?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah," she nods, "I'm Julianne, but Juls is fine." </p><p class="p1">Tobio eyed her reviewers, eyed the tear-stained, and stepped on paper. He sucks in a breath, "Do you need any help?"</p><p class="p1">Julianne blinked and stuttered, "Uh, n-no. I'm... fine." <em>H</em><em>elp?</em> </p><p class="p1">"It seems like you do."</p><p class="p1">"I'm fine."</p><p class="p1">"Are you sure? You just burst out crying a while ago."</p><p class="p1">"I'm fine, Tobio."</p><p class="p1">"But-"</p><p class="p1">"I said, I'm fine!" Julianne bursts out, slamming her hand on the table, "I'm fine, okay? I'm fine studying for hours and barely getting sleep. I'm fine never hanging out with my friends because I'm stumped. I'm fine barely eating and just drinking coffee or some shit-tasting energy drink. I'm fine doing my best and never getting anywhere. I'm fine missing my parents, I'm fine missing out. I'm so fucking fine."</p><p class="p1">She was crying again, Tobio seemed less surprised. He looked at her with kind eyes, laying a supporting hand on her shoulder when she folded in on herself at the table. He wondered how long did this girl kept quiet? It must have been difficult.</p><p class="p1">"I'm so fucking tired," Julianne says, voice muffled with tears. </p><p class="p1">"I can see," Tobio chuckles softly, "You're fine, Juls. You really are."</p><p class="p1">She sits back up with a pout, face red with a runny nose, "I'm stupid."</p><p class="p1">"Hey, no," he sighs, picking up his handkerchief. He wiped her face with the kindness a stranger carries, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and he smiled, "You don't say that to yourself, okay? You just need rest, good food, and a hug.</p><p class="p1">Lucky for you, I'm here to give you the last one."</p><p class="p1">Tobio gently gathered Julianne in his arms. She felt like a baby then, getting soothed and caressed. Nevermind that she just met this boy a while ago, he felt warm and relaxing. She felt like her whole body is starting to unwind.</p><p class="p1">His arms are banded gently across her shoulders, his fingers danced through her hair. She sighed deeply into his shoulder. </p><p class="p1">"Thank you, Tobio," she whispered with closed eyes.</p><p class="p1">"I got you," he says quietly, "You deserve to rest, okay? You deserve to take a break once in a while. It doesn't matter what you're doing, you have to take care of yourself. Your hard work will pay off soon, you didn't work this hard to give up now, right?" </p><p class="p1">She shook his head, the side of her lips twitching upward. </p><p class="p1">"I thought so," he said, chuckling, "You're gonna make it, I know you will. Just take your time, all the time that you need. You got this, Juls. I believe in you." </p><p class="p1">She could only nod, overwhelmed and so very satisfied. When they broke free of that hug, she was red-faced and abashed. </p><p class="p1">"Sorry for breaking down like that," she said shyly, wiping her face with her sleeves.</p><p class="p1">Tobio shook his head, "Don't. It's okay, don't worry about it. I can help you whenever you need it, remember that." </p><p class="p1">"Thank you," Julianne sighed, "This is very kind of you, I was just—just, thank you." </p><p class="p1">He smiled, "I understand." </p><p class="p1">It rained that afternoon, and it mellowed out the mood evern more. Tobio stayed back to help her out with that essay she stepped on. There was a new vigor in her chest, she felt her cup finally emptied out with her outburst. </p><p class="p1">She felt good, and she was in favor. Tobio was too kind and he reminded her of what she's made of.</p><p class="p1">Julianne has the strongest heart a woman can carry, she has the patience of a saint and a strength of a goddess. </p><p class="p1">What can't she do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to juls, i love youuuu. i hope you enoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>